Broken Stars
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: *For Legend and Echo's Inevitable Contest* There are two people in this world some not broken and some broken but in rare cases some who willingly break themselves for the sake of others. Warning: Slight Yuri.
1. Lost ones

Marth looked up into the night sky while sitting on his bed listening to his I-pod full blast trough his headset trying to enjoy his peace and quiet while it lasted but then the door slammed open which was the result of Daisy entering the room looking very mad. Marth quickly turned off his I-pod and went toward Daisy to see if she was okay but Daisy suddenly punched him across the room into the giant mirror before he could ask.

"What was that for?!" Marth said.

"For not answering my Text!" spat Daisy.

"My cell was-"

"No excuses!"

Daisy began her punishment by biting Marth's hand like a lion tearing into a tough steak, while laying a couple of professional boxer-like punches on various parts of Marth's body , while Marth himself closed his eyes in an attempt to drown out the pain, pretending this never happened but every time he tried to go to that special place in his mind the pain he received acted as a chain, dragging him back to the coldest reality which belonged to him.

When Daisy decided that was enough to make her point across, Marth inspected the damage on his body which consisted of multiple bruses and cuts, nothing too serious in his opinion besides the bite mark, so he drew himself a shower trying to escape this reality and this time he hoped he would be in it and stay there. After five minutes he stepped out of the shower and got re-dressed but then he decided that he couldn't sleep so he tossed his P.J's for a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt, cargo pants and brown shoes before heading out of the door, while avoiding Daisy waking up from her slumber in the room across from Marth's room. Then, he headed out of the front door of his house after making sure that he had a key to enter his house and his key to his motorcycle.

"Young master, where are you going at this hour?" questioned the butler who had purple spiky hair, as soon as he caught Marth.

"First of all quit it with the young master crap, Secondly, Ike my 'beloved destined wife to be' beat me…. again," explained Marth, "Lastly, I'm going to a place where I just want to forget that I'm in an arranged marriage with an evil witch from hell's womb."

Ike then stared blankly at Marth for a moment but then asked if he could come with him, which Marth approved.

They later showed up at the nearest cafe they could agree on, a place that was clean and well lit but it had a few amount of customers. When they were seated, Marth was immediately spellbound by the blonde goddess wearing a bikers outfit, that was sitting on the bar stool by curiosity rather than her looks, so Marth bravely sat in the empty seat newt to her.

"I'm not interested so get lost!" spat the blonde.

"I'm not here to flirt with you I'm just here to ask why are you wearing gloves in the middle of summer." Marth replied, which left the blonde at a weak point as she tried to think of an excuse to tell Marth.

"Don't worry I got abused by my lover as well." reassured Marth as he calmed down the woman who led him outside to the patio which was empty.

"Look you think just because I get beaten you think it's a man who laid these injuries on me," said the woman who looked like she was about to cry ," It was my girlfriend Peach who made me hurt every single godamn day, so if you want to laugh, laugh at me."

"I won't mock you ever." Marth replied.

"Thank you." replied the woman with relief as she embraced Marth with such a warming hug that lasted a little physically but the effect lasted forever as the woman started to smile, "I'm Samus Aran, by the way."

"Marth Fonarbe." replied Marth as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Well look at what we have here?" mused Ike as soon as he saw the two of them causing both Marth and his new friend, Samus to punch Ike square in the jaw despite their then laughed as soon as he got up joining the two outside joking about how they would make a good couple some day. But then the fun ended when a blonde woman in a short, pink dress walked toward Samus and slapped her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded the woman whose breath reeked of alcohol, "You were supposed to be at home, bitch!"

"Hey leave her alone!" boomed Marth as he stepped in front of Samus shielding her with his own body as the woman then scratched Marth's face multiple times until the woman decided that she had enough.

"I'm guessing that was Peach?" Marth asked only to get a nod out of Samus before she left.

**Author's Note Here In case you couldn't tell, I'm gonna be a little daring with this Story just telling you guys now.**


	2. Childish

The Moment Samus Aran returned to her place or Hell as she called it but she had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse and she was right as she slipped in only to find Peach waiting for her.

"Where the hell were you?!" she demanded as she stared at Samus with her own frozen ice cold eyes.

"Out…" replied Samus as she could tell that Peach hadn't been drinking which made the whole situation even worse , so when Samus tried to flee , Peach swooped her hand in a caught Samus's shoulder like a Hawk looking for meat. Samus knew what if she struggled in fear as she learned from the previous times. Peach later entered a bed Samus to a room where there was no windows and a bed with chains.

"You little Liar, hope you learn your lesson." said Peach as she threw Samus on the bed on her back before chaining Samus's wrists using the chains as Samus cried empty tears of hopelessness despite knowing what happens next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ike and Marth were still siting in the Cafe debating on what to do, when all of a sudden a sky blue purse caught Marth's eye.

"I do believe that purse belongs to Samus ." said Marth.

"Well go return it to her." said Ike.

"How?" asked Marth.

Ike then shifted his eyes right to left making sure no one was looking before he blindly grabbed the purse in one swift movement before returning to the table where he dug trough it.

"How's this for you?" said Ike as he handed Marth her drivers license with her address on it.

"Hey you can't-"

"Listen Marth how else are we supposed to find this Samus chick." defended Ike.

"Good Point." Marth said as he left with Ike after paying the bill.

* * *

Samus's crying stopped five minutes ago because at that point the worst of it was over, at least for now as she tried to find light in the dark, distorted room room where she was suffering from god knows how many knives were stuck in her stomach before Peach came in with another knife and was about to stab her again but then a sudden knock at the door halted Peach's cruel actions.

"I'll deal with you later , whore!" hissed Peach as she made her way down the stairs.

'_Oh god , please make it quick, I want to get over my torture already , so I can see her satisfied .' _thought Samus as she felt the blood ooze from her wounds as she closed her eyes and imagined a happier time where she , when she was three had a picnic with her mother and father over a portrait worthy sunset with flowers blooming like wildflowers complete with butterflies dancing like fairies all around the flowers with the humming birds. While her parent's gaze was focused on the view, she being only three years growing into this wonderful world of mystery, wandered off into the sunset where she tripped and rolled down to the hill until she stopped in the middle of the butterflies dance which caused her to laugh. Once she returned to the cruel present, she began to lose her grip on reality slowly.

* * *

"May I help you?" asked Peach as soon as Marth and Ike were at the door.

"Hi , we are-" Marth paused for a moment before looking at her eyes , "-Here with the police department and are here about a noise complaint coming from this residence and wondering if you could let us in."

"Oh come on in officers." Peach said , as she wandered into the halls, Marth and Ike began to follow her into the room.

"What the hell, man." whispered Ike

Marth didn't reply as he implusivly went upstairs while Ike was begging for Marth to turn back to the point of following him up until they reached a door, which after a quick struggle between Marth and Ike, was opened by Marth.

"Jesus Christ!" Ike swore under his breath , as soon as he saw Samus's body lying, or rather chained to the bed with blood seething out of her stomach via the Knives in her stomach. Ike didn't want to admit it but this made him freeze with terror but Marth walked in there Nonchalantly as he freed Samus from her bonds while treating her wounds.

"Well don't just stand there," Marth said bringing Ike out of his nightmarish trance, "Help me get her to a doctor."

Ike and Marth then carried the body of Samus gently as they could while silently carrying it while getting the body out as quickly and silently as they possibly could but despite their valiant efforts, Peach had caught them.

"I'm afraid officers you will never free her." coldly said Peach as she aimed a gun at Marth's head ready to kill him.

**Author's Notes: Sorry this was quite late guys, Laziness just got in the way of this and I will try my best to update this A.S.A.P. **


	3. Life & Death

**Author's Note I noticed I had a pothole and no Idea what to write for this chapter so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone and add a character that can not only get the story out of it's current pothole but also give me something to work with anyway let's begin shall we. **

_'At least I did something' _Marth thought to himself as he faced the barrel of the gun nonchalantly almost as he was waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

"Listen here punks you leave with your lives, and I'll keep Samus locked here forever, sounds like a deal right," offered Peach , still holding the gun. "I'll even reward you handsomely, what do you say."

"Keep dreaming." snapped Marth as he flipped her the bird which caused Peach to pull the trigger thus ending their lives, or so it would have been if it weren't for a man with blonde hair similar to Ike's dressed in a white suit with a black necktie, armed with a golden six shooter who shot the gun out of Peach's hand with a lighting speed draw.

"I figured you were a bad person but I never imagined it would go this far sister." said the man as Peach was looking at the man with fire in her eyes.

"Issac you bastard, how dare you!" barked Peach, "How'd you know where the bloody hell I lived anyway?!"

"I didn't," replied Issac, "I just found your 'dog' tied up, so I freed her hoping to kill the 'owner'."

Issac then clicked his gun and aimed it at Peach's head without any emotion seen on his face.

"When I learned it was you," Issac said before his finger gripped the trigger , "was the day lady luck similed upon me."

Issac re aimed his gun to Peach's stomach and shot her without mercy then approached her for the finishing blow.

"Hope you enjoy facing your own sins sister because that is where you are going." Issac said as Marth watched on hoping Peach got what she deserved then suddenly, Peach started to giggle and then burred into non-stop laughter.

"What's so funny Peach?!" Demanded Ike as he chenched his fists.

Peach's laughter began to die out but her eyes laughter did not.

"Oh my brother, you think that by getting rid of me you think you can stop daddy's company." taunted Peach as she began to acknowledge her wound by covering it up with her left hand.

"What?!" Issac growled.

"She's still alive you know, you know your other sister." said Peach before laughing at Issac's sudden breakdown.

"No…..She can't be…" muttered Issac as he rocked himself back and forth.

"That's right." announced a Voice that stunned both Ike and Marth at the same time as Daisy walked into the room armed and shot Issac with her pistol.

"How'd you find this place?!" demanded Ike.

"You really are an Idiot servant aren't you Ike and that would go double for you Deary," snapped Daisy as she smirked , "You see Peach and I plotted this entire thing from the beginning including the fateful day when Samus met Peach."

"What?" gasped Marth.

"That's right, I arranged this and so much more , like I don't know crashing daddy's little company so he'd had no choice but to crush everything." taunted Daisy as she and Peach laughed maniacally.

"You heartless monster!" boomed Marth, "I hope you burn for what you did."

"Oh I'm not burning , you will." repied Daisy as she aimed her gun at Peach.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Peach.

"Taking what's mine, after all father wouldn't want little sammy here find out about the black secerts." Replied Daisy as she shot Peach killing her with a shot smirking before she burst into hysterical laughter as Peach fell dead with a betrayed expression on her anguished face. Both Marth and Ike were at a lost for words as he tried to comprehend what happened but Issac escaped his mental breakdown and aimed his gun at Daisy.

"This is it, hope now you can finally meet the devil." said Issac as his finger gripped the trigger but before he could pull it, Daisy shot him without hesitation.

"Father was right you are a disgrace to this company!" coldly snapped Daisy before turning to Marth and Ike, "Here's the deal our wedding day is now going to be tomorrow , you're going to accept this deal or else Little Sammy over here isn't going to live."

"Fine," Marth said with sadness in his voice, "You win."

Daisy smirked, "Good."


	4. Those Broken

Marth looked out of the window of his dressing room wearing an all gloomy midnight black tuxedo that looked like it would be appropriate at a funeral which was funny to him because it looked like a jail cell window.

"Marth, you don't have to do this you know." said Ike who was behind him sitting on a velvet couch.

"It's the only way and besides it's too late for me," replied Marth sorrowfully when he turned around to face " but not for her."

"You now there's no turning back from this you know." said Ike before he left.

It was then that Marth retuned to his view outside the window which consisted of a rainstorm.

_'I don't have a choice Ike, she's gotta find someone who loves her.' _thought Marth as a knock was heard at the door.

"It's time Marth." said Daisy whose voice was on the other side of the old, brown wooden door.

"I'll be there in a second." replied Marth as he went over to the door and walked toward the church aisle with Ike standing looking at Marth like he was about to die soon then the glorious wedding music played as Daisy walked down the aisle wearing a white dress that hugged her curves and a veil to saved Marth the trouble of finding her.

"Okay lets get started." said the priest, "Do you Marth take Daisy as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"

"I do." replied Marth trying not to hide the sadness that was eating away at his heart.

"And do you Daisy," asked the priest "take Marth as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'till death d you part?"

"I do." replied Daisy in a sugar coated voice that was not all the Daisy Marth knew intimately.

"Are there any objections to why these two should not be married?" asked the priest.

"I have one!" boomed Ike as he triumphantly stood up from his pew, "These two shouldn't be wed because this is all an arranged marriage created by Daisy who murdered people and she might as well murder my friend for the insurance money!"

This caused an uproar as Marth made his way toward Ike.

"Listen Ike, I understand but I have to go through with this." said Marth in a desperate attempt to calm the rampaging Ike down.

"Bullshit!" yelled Ike as he grabbed Marth and lifted him up in the air but only he got knocked down by private security guards which caused Marth to land on his feet.

"Anyway," said the priest who acted like the chaos beforehand didn't exist , "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Marth and Daisy kissed as they walked down the aisle together hand in hand as the bell rang with happiness for the new couple the moment the church doors opened.

They both got into the limo awaiting them with a 'Just Married' sign on the back of it, as they sped off down the highway.

* * *

"Now Marth, there will be changes from now on if you want your family and little sammy to survive, okay." hissed Daisy with her eyes glowing with venom as Marth who was sitting right next to daisy dranks a glass of champaign.

"I'm afraid not," Marth replied to Daisy, "You're going away for a long time."

Suddenly before Daisy could intimidate him, Marth fainted. Daisy not knowing what to do, did CPR on him trying desperately to wake him but when she felt his ice cold pulse , she entered a hysterical state of shaking and hitting the floor before the limo stopped as police sirens were heard as a officer of the law opened the door.

"Thank god officer," Daisy said with relief, "someone murdered my husband."

The Officers only reply to that was to cuff her.

"Daisy Walden you are under arrest for the murders of Marth Fonarbe, Issac Walden and Peach Walden, " said the officer which took Daisy by shock ,"You have the right to remain silent…"

_'What how did he know about the other two?' _thought Daisy as a dove flew up to the sky.

* * *

Samus Aran woke up in the hospital with a hospital gown on her and a nurse with mousy brown hair who watched her who Samus thought was cute.

"Oh thank good you it wasn't too serious." sighed the nurse.

"You treated me?" was all Samus could say as she was spellbound by the sight of her.

The nurse nodded in reply to the question.

"How long am I here?" asked Samus.

"About four weeks more, why?" said the nurse.

"I was thinking you and I could go for coffee sometime." replied Samus.

"It's a date," exclaimed The nurse, "Oh and my name is Zelda."

"Samus aran." replied Samus as she saw Zelda blush a little and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Ike was facing a cliff looking up at the sky staring at the clouds hoping it would rain soon.

'_Marth you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for everyone's sake you know' _thought Ike as the clouds began to turn to grey as he held a bottle of Poison pills which Marth had trusted him enough to slip into his pocket during a moment of chaos.

He then threw the bottle of poison over the cliff and walked away as the rain he wanted fell down on the ground and yet it was still sunny out.

**Author's note It was fun writing this while it lasted. Anyway quick announcement, firstly I will update some story's for this section before taking a vacation from this section to update my fics outside this section. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
